memory_alphafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Storia Romulana
La storia Romulana descrive l'eccezionale nascita di un Impero formato da un gruppo di Vulcaniani fuggiaschi. Storia Antica "Il Tempo del Risveglio" esplosa durante il Tempo del Risveglio su Vulcano.]] I Vulcaniani erano una volta un popolo estremamente violento e emotivo e si dichiaravano continuamente guerra uno con l'altro. ( ) si crede che la maggior parte del pianeta Vulcano fosse in guerra. Mentre il loro livello di tecnologia progrediva, i Vulcaniani raggiunsero un punto tale in cui la loro violenta natura minacciava la loro specie di estinzione. Furono create terribili armi come la Pietra di Gol, un'arma psionica, che si crede sia stata distrutta dai Dei di Vulcano durante il Tempo del Risveglio. In effetti è stata smontata e le sue parti sparse in vari mondi. ( ; ) Finalmente verso l'AD 370, il filosofo Surak, venerato come il padre della civiltà Vulcaniana, guidò il suo popolo in una grande riforma: rifiutare le emozioni a favore di una filosofia di vita che abbracciasse la pura logica. Dimostrò enorme coraggio lavorando per la pace in tempo di guerra. ( ) Un gruppo, conosciuto come "quelli che marciano sotto le ali dei Rapaci" (i futuri Romulani), non accettarono gli insegnamenti di Surak e si divisero dai Vulcaniani di quel periodo. ( ; ) :Alcuni romanzi della Pocket Books hanno narrato che la migrazione Romulana fu guidata da un Vulcaniano di nome S'Task, un seguace di Surak che si ribellò contro gli insegnamenti di Surak e lasciò Vulcano nel 3° secolo. Formazione dell'Impero Attorno all'anno 470 AD, i dissidenti lasciarono Vulcano. Durante il loro viaggio, un secondo gruppo si staccò dal gruppo principale dei dissidenti e divenne conosciuto come i Debrune. Poco si sa circa i Debrune, poichè la loro cultura ha cessato di esistere dal 24° secolo. ( ) and capital planet of the Romulan Star Empire.]] I dissidenti originali chiamarono il loro popolo Romulani e alla fine si stabilirono sui pianeti gemelli chiamati più tardi Romulus e Remus. In quel tempo i Romulani furono considerati un gruppo di criminali, e fu la scoperta della tecnologia della velocità a curvatura che permise loro di fondare l'aggressivo Impero Stellare Romulano. ( ; ) 100 Anni di Guerra A un certo punto dopo la formazione dell'Impero, i Romulani furono coinvolti ancora una volta in un conflitto con i loro cugini Vulcaniani. In quel periodo il motivo era sconosciuto, ma Q avrebbe più tardi sostenuto che era una dei "tentativi auto-distruttivi" di un filosofo Q, anche conosciuto come Quinn, ed quello che ha dato il via a questo conflitto. ( ) XXII Secolo pursues the Enterprise (NX-01) in 2152 after it violated Romulan territory.]] Il primo contatto registrato dell'Impero con gli Umani accadde nel 2152. Il vascello della Flotta Stellare ''Enterprise'' NX-01, scoprì un pianeta recentemente annesso dai Romulani, e fu danneggiata da mine spaziali, occultate che facevano parte di un campo minato che circondava il pianeta. Un Bird-of-Prey avverti l'Enterprise di andarsene senza altri scambi di fuoco. ( ) I Romulani erano favoriti dalla rottura delle relazioni tra Vulcano, Andoria e Tellar che esistevano prima del 2154. La Terra, rising as a regional power in the early 2150s, practiced a mediating, even unifying, influence on its neighbors. La prospettiva di un alleanza era contraria agli interessi dei Romulani che conducevano i loro their covert attempts to destabilize the region and the fragile peace. ( ) A collaboration with V'Las of the Vulcan High Command was part of decades-long effort to "reunify" the cousins, presumably under Romulan rule. However, a group of Vulcans named Syrranites followed the logical teachings of Surak and were a threat to the Romulan plans of reunification. , Major Talok tried to facilitate an early re-unification of Romulus and Vulcan in 2154.]] Secretly working with a Romulan deep-cover agent within the Vulcan High Command known as Major Talok, V'Las framed the Syrranites for the destruction of the United Earth Embassy on Vulcan. The conspiracy ultimately led to the nearly-disastrous Battle of Andoria between Vulcan and the Andorian Empire in 2154. After V'Las was deposed, Romulans precipitated the "Babel Crisis" by deploying telepresence-operated drone-ships equipped with chameleon-like camouflage systems. Though briefly wreaking havoc on regional shipping and diplomacy, the Romulan effort ultimately failed. in 2154]] A temporary alliance of Human, Vulcan, Andorian and Tellarite starships thwarted the drone-ship threat, prompting closer diplomatic relations that eventually led to the Coalition of Planets. ( ) Relations between Humans and Romulans deteriorated into open war in the following years. The Earth-Romulan War was fought without any kind of personal or visual interaction between the two sides, preventing Humans or allies from fully understanding the nature of their opponent. Following a humiliating defeat at the Battle of Cheron, the Romulans agreed to a treaty establishing a Neutral Zone between the Star Empire's sphere of influence and territory that would fall under the jurisdiction of the newly-formed United Federation of Planets. For the next century, Romulans isolated themselves from Human and Federation affairs. However, they remained very active within their own sphere of influence, fighting a number of campaigns the nature of which is unknown ( ; ) :That the Romulans continued an agressive military program after the end of the Earth-Romulan war is indicated by elements shown in "Balance of Terror". The Romulan commander, as portrayed by Mark Lenard, is depicted as war-weary and even states as much to his friend, the Centurian. At another point, the Centurian notes that he and the Commander "have fought a hundred campaigns together", again indicating that all was not peaceful behind the Neutral Zone. 23rd Century Commander in 2266]] In 2266, the Empire emerged from seclusion to test the strength of its old enemy. The Romulan Praetor ordered his finest flagship, a Bird-of-Prey led by an experienced Commander, to violate the Neutral Zone and attack the Federation's observation outposts that lined the border in Sector Z-6. Equipped with a cloak and a powerful new plasma torpedo system, the Bird-of-Prey easily annihilated its targets. A victorious homecoming, revealing Federation weaknesses, would have aroused the Empire to another war, but the marauding Romulan vessel was intercepted and defeated by the before success could be reported. The incident marked the Federation's first confirmed visual observation of the Romulan Vulcan-like appearance. ( ) In the face of Federation strength, the Empire vigilantly patrolled their side of the zone. Further encounters with Starfleet's starships were countered by squadrons of up to ten Birds-of-Prey to better the odds. A brief but ultimately unsuccessful thawing in relations occurred in 2267 between the Romulan Star Empire, the Klingon Empire, and the Federation, with the founding of a jointly-managed colony on Nimbus III. Dubbed the "planet of galactic peace," the colony quickly became an embarrassing failure for all three governments, although regular meetings between representatives did take place at the colony for at least the next 20 years. ( ) In 2268, a devastating polaric ion device explosion resulted in the destruction of a Romulan research colony on Chaltok IV. Following this incident, the Star Empire, together with the Federation, signed the Polaric Test Ban Treaty, banning research on polaric energy on both sides. ( ) : A Romulan D7 class battle cruiser equipped with cloaking technology.]] After a technology exchange with the Klingon Empire, the first Romulan D7 class design battle cruisers began appearing along the zone in 2268. This Romulan-Klingon Alliance had come to an end by 2271, however, when Romulans suffered a significant defeat at the Battle of Klach D'Kel Brakt (the "Briar Patch") at the hands of Klingon forces led by Kor. By 2292 Romulans and Klingons regarded each other as 'blood enemies'. ( ; ; ) By the mid-2280s, Romulans had lost their virtual monopoly as the region's best stealth technologists when cloaking devices began seeing service on Klingon vessels. ( ) As the Klingons and Federation began détente in 2293, the Romulans attempted diplomatic subterfuge through Ambassador Nanclus' role in the Khitomer Conspiracy – yet another failing effort. ( ) 24th century The Tomed Incident of 2311, an encounter between the Romulan Star Empire and the Federation that cost thousands of lives, led to the Treaty of Algeron, which forbade the Federation from developing cloaking technology. Subsequent to the incident, the Empire returned to a policy of isolation from the Federation. ( ) in 2364. The D'deridex class states one of the most common Romulan ship designs during the 2nd half of the 24th century.]] Though periodic, titular allies, the relationship between the Romulan and Klingon Empires was effectively a decades-long, 'hot' and 'cold' war of bitterly antagonistic cultures. In 2344, four Romulan warbirds attacked a Klingon outpost on Narendra III and destroyed the Federation starship that answered the distress call, the . Another outpost attack, the Khitomer Massacre of 2346, was facilitated by a secret Romulan alliance with the Klingon House of Duras. Whatever the intention of the offensives of the 2340s, Klingons came to regard the Romulans as "blood enemies", and the Federation-Klingon alliance strengthened. ( ) The mysterious destruction of border outposts on either side of the Federation/Romulan Neutral Zone caused the Empire to take notice, resuming an active, oppositional interest in their neighbor's affairs through the 2360s. ( ) The Klingon Civil War Upon reemerging from their isolationist state, the Empire returned to their attempts to destabilize the peace of the quadrant, through efforts to sever the Federation-Klingon Alliance. In 2367, the Commander Sela abducted Lt. Commander Geordi La Forge, the chief engineer of the . They brainwashed him in an attempt to use him to assassinate the Klingon Vagh, governor of Krios. The assassination was foiled by Enterprise personnel. ( ) Shortly thereafter, as part of the Empire's ongoing relations with the House of Duras, the Romulans became involved in the Klingon Civil War of 2367-2368. A convoy lead by Cmdr. Sela provided supplies to the Duras family to use against the forces of Chancellor Gowron. Their intervention was discovered by the Federation, and a Federation task force of twenty starships blockaded the Klingon-Romulan border, allowing Gowron's forces to prevail.( ) Reunification Spock, founder of the underground Romulan-Vulcan reunification movement, on Romulus in 2369.]] The failure to end the Federation-Klingon Alliance did not stop the Empire from continuing their opposition to the Federation. In 2368, the Romulans attempted to gain a foothold within the Federation by using the underground Romulan-Vulcan reunification movement as a cover. Through Senator Pardek, a man trusted by the unificationists, Procounsul Neral captured Ambassador Spock, Captain Picard, and Lt. Commander Data. As Romulan forces moved into Federation space under a guise of peace, the three prisoners subdued their captures, and warned Starfleet of the Romulan invasion. ( ) The underground unification movement continued even after this blow. In 2369, a prominent government official, Vice Pro-counsel M'ret, successfully escaped across the Federation border through the help of the unificationists. ( ) The Dominion War The emergence of the Dominion threat in 2370 led to first thaw in the Empire's relations with the Federation. In 2371, an amendment to the Treaty of Algeron permitted the Federation use of a cloaking device for Gamma Quadrant operations, in exchange for intelligence gathered regarding the Dominion. ( ; ) and the Cardassian Obsidian Order engages its fateful attack on the Founders' homeworld in 2371.]] As the Dominion War began in earnest, the Romulan Tal Shiar and the Cardassian Obsidian Order intelligence services launched a joint attack on the Dominion. The Battle of the Omarion Nebula in late 2371 was a catastrophic failure, devastating both Romulan and Cardassian forces. ( ) As the Dominion finally gained a foothold in the Alpha Quadrant through the alliance with the Cardassian Union, the Romulan's initially sent a fleet of vessels to Deep Space 9 to join the Klingons and Federation in anticipation of the imminent war. ( ) When war did not initially break out, however, the Empire signed a nonaggression pact with the Dominion, and planned to watch their neighboring rivals take the heavy losses, but a successful intelligence operation conducted by Captain Sisko led the Empire to believe the Dominion posed an imminent threat, leading the Romulans to join forces with their erstwhile enemies in the war. ( ) Though bound by necessity, the new alliance was less than amicable. The mutual antipathy between Romulans and Klingons forced the Federation to serve as mediator, and all sides knew a battle for influence in the Alpha Quadrant would follow once the war ended. ( ) against the Dominion enabled diplomatic missions of Federation starships to Romulus. ([[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705)|USS Bellerophon]] in orbit of Romulus in 2375)]] As a result, espionage and counter-intelligence were rampant, and at one point a crisis involving Bajor nearly shattered the alliance. ( ) In the last battle of the war, heavy losses were inflicted on the Romulans by the Dominion, Breen and Cardassian forces. Their flagship was destroyed and their lines began to collapse. Captain Benjamin Sisko was ordered to help the Romulans, although they were ultimately saved by the Cardassians turning on the Dominion. In a proposed attack on Cardassia, the Romulans would have worked with the Cardassians in attacking the Jem'Hadar, although this battle was never fought due to the Female Changeling's surrender. Later, a female Romulan dignitary represented the Romulans at the official Dominion surrender ceremony on Deep Space 9. ( ) The Reman Uprising in 2379, during its session rejecting to cooperate with Shinzon and the Remans.]] In 2379, Shinzon, a Human clone of Starfleet captain Jean-Luc Picard, gained support from the Romulan military and eventually planned to take over the Romulan Star Empire by assuming himself a new Praetor and assassinating the entire Romulan Senate, except Senator Tal'aura, who had been later allied with Shinzon along with Commanders Suran and Donatra. When the Federation starship arrived at the Romulan system for peace talks between the Federation and the Romulans, Shinzon delayed. This delay was part of a ruse, taken due to his accelerating deterioration, so that he could capture Captain Picard and use him to return to health. Shinzon in 2379]] Unfortunately for Shinzon, Picard successfully escaped, and Shinzon pursued him to the Bassen Rift where Picard again eluded capture with the assistance of Romulan reinforcements. Commander Donatra had realized that Shinzon didn't just plan to attack the Federation, but actually planned total annihilation for Humanity and other species. Ultimately, Shinzon was killed in hand-to-hand combat with Picard aboard his starship, the Scimitar, just before the ship's thalaron radiation generator was overloaded by Commander Data, who sacrificed his life to save the Enterprise. In the aftermath of the Battle of the Bassen Rift, the newly-minted Captain William T. Riker of the , led a task force to the Federation-Romulan border to engage direct negotiations for a final peace between the two sides, which would hopefully lead to a greater understanding and a new era of peace in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. ( ) Alternate Timelines In an unknown, alternate future timeframe, the Klingon Empire entered a expansionist phase that brought it and the Romulan Star Empire to war. The Romulans were defeated, with their territory occupied by the Klingons. This timeline was avoided by the actions of Jean-Luc Picard. ( ) In an alternate timeline caused by the accidentally sending three officers into Earth's past, the Federation never came to be. When the crew of the Defiant scanned for Federation and alien outposts all they could find were Romulan transmissions detected in the vicinity of Alpha Centauri in 2371. ( ) Articoli relativi *Storia interstellare **Storia della Federazione **Storia Vulcaniana **Storia Umana **Storia Klingon **Storia Cardassiana Categoria:Romulus Categoria:Storia de:Romulanische Geschichte en:Romulan history fr:Histoire des Romuliens